This invention relates to bedclothes and more particularly to means for holding bedclothes of sheet material such as sheets, blankets, bedpads and the like in place under tension on a bed so as to prevent their being displaced by the movements of the bed occupant.
The use and operational positioning and retention of bedding and bed sheets, on mattresses presents annoying problems that were addressed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,826,766; 2,860,352; 2,896,226; 2,979,737; 3,606,622; 4,100,632; and 807,658. Some of these require changes to the bed and others are awkward to operate. There remains a need for a device which does not require changes to the bed, that permits conventional laundering of the bedclothes, that is inexpensive to implement and that is easy to operate and to apply tension from one side of the bed.